Una ardiente sesión de fotos
by LuCkiest EyEs
Summary: ONESHOOT.--¿Qué hacer cuando estás haciendo una sesión de fotos en ropa interior, sola con tu fotógrafo, que además es condenadamente sexy?--- TODOS HUMANOS. LEMON---E


**_**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**_**

**_Advertencia: este oneshoot contiene Lemon. _**

**

* * *

**

Esa mañana me desperté inusualmente temprano. Después de dar vueltas en la cama, finalmente me levanté.

Me acerqué a la cocina y encendí la cafetera, esa mañana hacía mucho frío y necesitaba desesperadamente un café. Comencé a sorber el ardiente líquido, cuando escuché la alarma de mi móvil sonar. Volví a mi habitación y cogí el aparato, que estaba sobre mi tocador.

Entonces miré el calendario y recordé lo que me esperaba hoy, 10 de enero:

Mi primera sesión de fotos para la marca Victoria`s secret. El pánico inundó mi mente.

Miré la hora en el móvil y, respirando tranquila, observé que todavía tenía una hora hasta que saliera hacia la localización donde sería la sesión, una casita en la montaña.

Rápidamente, me desvestí y me dirigí a la ducha. El agua caliente me relajó, cosa que agradecí, ya que era una persona muy nerviosa.

Salí del baño hacia mi vestidor, en donde cogí la ropa que me pondría esa mañana, unos vaqueros de pitillo con mis inseparables botas altas de tacón, y una camiseta azul oscuro de algodón junto a una rebeca de lana gris.

Coloqué la ropa sobre mi cama y terminé de secarme el cuerpo; después me vestí. Me dirigí al baño, donde me sequé el pelo rápidamente; mis bucles castaños caían suavemente sobre mi espalda. Me maquillé resaltando mis ojos color chocolate, y rematé con un poco de gloss rosa en mis labios. Sonreí, mirándome en el espejo.

Salí del baño y cogí mi móvil, que todavía estaba en mi tocador. Miré la hora de nuevo, para comprobar que iba a tiempo. Perfecto.

Cogí mi bolso de Chanel, me puse mi abrigo y salí de casa, cerrando la puerta con la llave.

Me acerqué a mi coche, un Audi TT color vainilla.

Algunos me decían que era un coche demasiado masculino para mí, pero no me importaba. Adoraba la velocidad.

Entré rápidamente, poniendo la calefacción y metiendo las llaves en el contacto.

Arranqué y salí del garaje a toda prisa. Me encaminé hacia la autopista que me llevaba a la montaña. Finalmente la encontré y me puse en camino.

"The soho dolls", mi grupo favorito sonaba en el coche. Eso me ayudó a relajarme, hacía mucho que no realizaba una sesión de fotos y era la primera vez que lo hacía para Victoria´s secret.

Además el fotógrafo tenía muy buena fama según Alice, mi representante.

Se llamaba Edward Cullen, era muy atractivo, y según mis amigas que habían trabajado con él, no podías concentrarte en el trabajo cuando él te fotografiaba.

Además, el día anterior Alice me dijo que llevaba mucho tiempo muy interesado en trabajar conmigo.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando vi que pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre el parabrisas de mi coche. Afortunadamente, llegué a la casita poco tiempo después.

Salí del coche, extrañada porque en el aparcamiento no había más coches, a excepción de un Volvo plateado, que empezaba a cubrirse de nieve.

Me acerqué al porche de la casa de madera tiritando, y llamé a la puerta con insistencia.

Cuando se abrió, vi a un dios griego parado frente a mi.

Tenía unos ojos verdes del color de las esmeraldas, el pelo juguetonamente despeinado y de un color broncíneo, unos rasgos perfectos y unos labios perfectamente alineados en una sonrisa.

-Hola.-dijo él.

_Qué voz tan sexy…_

-Eh… holaa…-balbuceé mientras salía de mis pensamientos.

-Pasa.-me dijo. Yo entré rápidamente, estaba congelada.

-Tú debes de ser Isabella Swan, no?-me dijo mientras caminábamos por un largo pasillo.

-Bella…-le corregí.

-Y tú eres…?-pregunté, aunque ya lo sabía.

-Edward Cullen.-dijo con una sonrisa.-el fotógrafo.

Llegamos a una gran sala, con una chimenea en una esquina, y unos ventanales a lo largo de las paredes. Me acerqué al fuego inconscientemente, quitándome el abrigo en el proceso.

Mis manos empezaron a caldearse cuando me di cuenta de algo.

-Oye, dónde están todos los demás?-pregunté a Edward, que estaba colocando el trípode en el suelo. Se veía muy sexy con esa camisa de color negro, contrastaba con su pálida piel.

-Pues no van a venir.-dijo él.- Se han quedado atrapados en la carretera.

Miré a la ventana, hacía un rato que había llegado y ya caían enormes copos de nieve sobre la hierba, que ya estaba cubierta por una capa blanca.

-Así que tendremos que hacer el trabajo tú y yo.-dijo él.

_¿Esa frase era muy sensual o era yo?._

-Entonces voy a prepararme, ¿dónde está el vestuario?

-Creo que está en una de las habitaciones de arriba.-contestó Edward.

Subí por las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba, que tenía solo dos habitaciones. Abrí una puerta y allí estaba todo.

Me daba una vergüenza enorme ponerme toda esa ropa, y más con Edward delante de mí, antes me consolaba pensar que habría muchas más personas viéndome pero ahora…

_Tranquila Bella, respira… eres una profesional._

Me cambié de ropa sin mirarme al espejo siquiera.

Me puse un conjunto para dormir compuesto por una camisa de color rosa chicle y unas braguitas con encajes de color negro… bastante sexy.

Me puse un albornoz que encontré con la ropa y bajé los otros conjuntos que quedaban.

Los llevé a una habitación del piso de abajo, así me cambiaría más rápido.

Llegué a la gran sala y allí estaba Edward, terminando de preparar la cámara. Levantó la mirada hacia mí cuando entré a la sala.

-Ya estoy preparada.-dije, mientras me quitaba el albornoz y lo dejaba en una percha.

Mientras me colocaba para que me hiciese las fotos, noté que respiraba entrecortadamente.

Dejé salir una risita cuando posé sensualmente junto a la ventana.

-Estoy bien así?-pregunté inocentemente.

-Si, perfecta.-dijo, con unos ojos oscuros.

La sesión se me hacía eterna, pero muy divertida, al parecer, Edward tampoco se estaba concentrando mucho en su trabajo cuando notaba sus miradas lujuriosas sobre mí.

Ademas mientras charlábamos, descubrí que teníamos gustos comunes en lo referente a la música, los libros, y nuestras aficiones. Cada vez me sentía más cómoda trabajando con él, y no me importaría que saliéramos, después de mi ruptura con Mike, hacía ya 1 año, no había vuelto a salir con alguien.

Y juzgando sus miradas y ese interés en mi, como dijo Alice, seguro que Edward no pondría ninguna pega.

………………………..

Entré a la sala por última vez con un conjunto de sujetador y braguitas, de color rosa fucsia, adornados con unos puntitos de color blanco y con un liguero a juego.

Le sonreí a Edward mientras me acomodaba en la alfombra junto a la chimenea. Estaba anocheciendo y la sala cada vez se encontraba más oscura. Además no había parado de nevar, la nieve se acumulaba hasta tal punto que casi no veía los árboles del jardín. Edward se acercó al interruptor para dar la luz, pero no funcionó.

-Vaya, se ha cortado la luz…-dijo para sí mismo, aunque yo alcancé a escucharlo.

-¿Saldremos de aquí alguna vez o seguiremos atrapados?-le pregunté divertida.

En realidad no me importaba quedarme aquí, con él, un largo tiempo. Nunca me había sentido tan cómoda con alguien...

Él me dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

Se acercó a mí con la cámara mientras yo empecé a respirar entrecortadamente.

-Tendré que hacerte la fotos así, sin la luz no saldrán bien desde tan lejos.-dijo mientras se colocaba junto a mí.- No te importa no??

-Claro que no…-dije.

Comenzó a hacerme fotos mientras yo posaba, sentirlo tan cerca mientras me fotografiaba me hacía sentir muy acalorada.

Entonces cuando me estaba terminando de fotografiar, lo agarré de la camisa y tiré de él hacia mí, y lo besé en los labios ardientemente. Él dejó caer su cámara y me rodeó con sus brazos, incorporándome, hasta que nuestros pechos se rozaron. Sus labios eran suaves como la seda, y se movían de una manera experta contra los míos. Abrí mi boca suavemente y nuestras lenguas comenzaron a enredarse sin parar.

Sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi cuerpo de abajo a arriba lentamente, y yo dejé escapar un gruñido cuando nuestros labios se separaron. Él comenzó a besar mi cuello y a lamerlo, y yo empecé a jadear. Levantó los ojos hacia mí y dijo:

-No sabes cuanto deseaba hacer esto…-me miró con ojos oscuros, y yo respondí:

-No lo pares…

Con mis manos desabroché rápidamente su camisa mientras me besaba de nuevo en los labios. Comencé a acariciar su musculoso pecho, mientras él me tumbó en la alfombra suavemente.

Abandonó mis labios y comenzó a besar mi cuello, abrió mi sujetador y me lo quitó rápidamente, y besó mis pechos con dulzura, succionando mis pezones. Yo me deshacía en gemidos cuando sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi trasero, adentrándose en mis bragas. Con sus dedos, acarició mi centro, que estaba muy húmedo.

-Estás muy mojada…-me dijo con una sexy voz ronca.

-Tú me pones así.-le respondí con la voz ronca por la excitación.

Comenzó a moverlos dentro de mi de un modo magistral, mientras sentía un placer que cada vez aumentaba más. No podía parar de gemir. Me estaba torturando, lo necesitaba dentro de mi.

-Edward…-gemí. Él me miró lujuriosamente.

-Te necesito…. Dentro de mí…-le pedí en un gemido.

Entonces sacó sus dedos de mí, bajó mis bragas y comenzó a besarme de nuevo, mientras se quitaba los pantalones. Se colocó entre mis piernas y grité de placer cuando me penetró suavemente. Comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, dándome placer, muy lentamente. Yo enrollé las piernas en su cintura, y lo abracé mientras los dos gemíamos del placer.

-Oh, Bella, estás tan estrecha….-gruñó él mientras me besaba el cuello.

-Ah… Edward, más rápido….-le pedí en un gemido. Entonces él me penetró cada vez más rápido y más profundo, haciendo que clavara mis uñas en su espalda, mientras gritaba de placer. Después de unas cuantas embestidas más, los dos llegamos al orgasmo, gimiendo fuertemente nuestros nombres.

Edward se dejó caer en mi pecho, mientras tanto yo acaricié su sedoso cabello.

De repente levantó la cabeza y me dijo:

-Te amo.

-Yo tambien..-le contesté, antes de besarlo dulcemente en los labios, mientras me abrazaba.

Ahora sí que me quedaría así por un largo tiempo... toda la eternidad si pudiera.

* * *

**_Hola!!_**

**_Bueno este es mi primer oneshoot, y mi primer lemon tambien... espero que os haya gustado_**

**_espero vuestros reviews!!!_**

**_besitos!!! =)_**

**_Lu_**


End file.
